


I Won't Let This Happen

by kbcountry37



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen and Mon-El Brotp, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Karamel Reunion, Legion of Superheroes Saves Mon-El, Mon-El POV, Mon-El and Alex Brotp, Mon-El and Winn Brotp, Romance, Season 3 Speculation, SuperValor, Superman and Mon-El Brotp, Testing of Mon-El's Powers, Time Travel, Valor Rises, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbcountry37/pseuds/kbcountry37
Summary: Mon-El finds himself in the 30th century. He's found by a group of people who call themselves The Legion of Superheroes.While searching a database to find out what happened to his beloved Kara, he sees an article that freaks him out. After, his freak out, the Legion offer to cure Mon-El of his lead allergy and help him control his powers. With the help of a familiar face, they succeed in doing just that.However, when Winn and Kara get a signal that something has gone awry with Mon-El's pod, they resolve themselves to retrieve him. With help from The Flash, they may do just that.





	1. Mon-El in the 30th Century

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I'm going off speculation about season 3 and the things I've read about Mon-El in the comics. I have no knowledge of the Legion of Superheroes, so the character I'm using is unnamed. I found it easier this way.
> 
> I do not own any of the shows or characters mentioned. Even the unknown Legionnaire isn't mine. I just couldn't choose one, as I have no knowledge of the Legion. Writing another super powered person I had no knowledge of didn't make sense, so I decided this was the best way to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El arrives in the 30th Century and does research to find out what happened to Kara. He freaks out when he reads an article that describes her death so soon after his departure. He vows to himself to stop this event from taking place, but first he needs to cure his lead allergy or he will not be able to return to the 21st century or to Kara.
> 
> With help from an unknown Legionnaire and Superman, Mon-El tests his unknown abilities and his lead intolerance due to a cure from the Legion of Superheroes.

“Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!” Mon-El cries looking at a screen.  
“What?” A voice responds from behind.  
“Kara! Look what happens to Kara!” Mon-El exclaims while reading a news article.  
“Who’s Kara?” The voice questions.  
“She’s my girlfriend, or was my girlfriend, back on Earth. Before I came here. On Earth, she’s known as Supergirl or Kara Zor-El.” Mon-El replies.  
“And this article is about her?” The voice asks.  
“Yes. I just had to know what happens to her. I made her a promise before coming here, and I vow to keep that word alive. I love her with all that I have, and she will be in my heart forever.” Mon-El tells whomever he is talking to.  
“What was that promise?” The voice asks.  
“That I would become the man she always knew I was. That I’d be the hero she knew I was. Even before I realized it myself. I can’t let Kara down. However, I want to go home. I miss her terribly.” Mon-El replies.  
“Why can’t you go home?” The voice asks.  
“Why do you think I was in outer space in the first place? It wasn’t of my own doing!! I was there because of my mother and her tyranny!!!” Mon-El exclaims.  
“Whoa! Back up a minute here! I need the whole story.” The voice says.  
“Ok, well. Kara and I are from sister planets that circled the sun Rao. She’s from Krypton and I’m from Daxam. They are like night and day, but Kara and I began to fall in love with each other once I arrived on Earth and we overcame our differences enough to date each other.” Mon-El states.  
“Krypton??” The voice asks.  
“Yeah. Why?” Mon-El questions.  
“Because I know I’ve heard of that planet before!” The voice exclaims. “Yes! I remember! Superman!”  
“Superman! He’s Kara’s cousin!” Mon-El exclaims.  
“Really!?!?” The voice yells.  
“Yes. I met him right before I came here. He helped Kara and I to fight off my mother.” Mon-El states.  
“Well, Mon-El, he’s a member of the Legion! Has been since he was in his teens! I’m sure he’d come if I called him!” The voice says happily. “Your mother? Explain.”  
“Daxam was a monarchy. My mother and father were its king and queen.” Mon-El states.  
The voice gasps and says, “You’re a prince!”  
“Was a prince!” Mon-El shouts. “I gave that up the moment I left Daxam. I never wanted that life. I hated the tyranny of my parents. I always hoped that I could change things, but my words often ended up with me thrown in my room after a beating and no food or water for days. I was abused. My life wasn’t what you think it was. When my planet died in the aftermath of Krypton exploding, I ran off world and ended up in The Well of Stars for 35 years. My pod eventually escaped and I ended up on Earth with Kara.”  
“OK.” The voice says shyly. “It all makes sense now. However, your mother?”  
“She and father survived Daxam’s downfall and eventually made her way to Earth to find me. She wanted to go back now that Daxam was able to be inhabited again. I refused because I didn’t want to leave Kara, and my mother killed my father, due to him sympathizing with me and invaded Earth. We eventually killed her and her guard, but I had to get off Earth because I’m allergic to lead. The Earth’s atmosphere is riddled with it and I can never go back. I want to, but I’ll die if I do.” Mon-El says.  
“What if I said there’s a way to make you invulnerable to lead. You could go back and be with Kara. Help her save Earth in the 21st century.” The voice states.  
Mon-El turns to face whomever he is talking to for the first time since the start of the conversation. “What? Really!?!?” He states excitedly.  
The person nods their head and says, “Yes. We can cure you Mon-El. That and show you how to use all your powers. If what you say is true, then you are just as powerful as Superman and Supergirl.”  
“Do it! Because if this article is true, Kara needs me! She and Superman can’t do it alone! They won’t succeed.” Mon-El states. “You said you could call Superman. Please do it. I need to talk to him.”  
“Sure thing, Mon-El.” The person says with a smile.  
They leave the room and Mon-El smiles at the screen for the first time since arriving in the 30th century. “I’m coming Kara. You won’t fail this time.” He thinks to himself.

* * *

The unknown person walks back into the room and says, "I've placed a call to Superman, and he said he's on his way."  
"Thank you. Did you tell him about me?" Mon-El asks.  
"No, just that we had an urgent matter and needed his help." The voice replies.

Just then, a whooshing sound came from behind Mon-El and his unknown counterpart. They both turned around to see a portal, much like the one Mon-El was transported here through, appear. Out of the portal comes Superman.  
Once Superman lands, the portal disappears. Superman looks around and asks, “So, what’s so important?”  
“Kal! Thank goodness!” The unknown person says.  
“What’s wrong?” Superman asks with a worried tone.  
“Nothing’s wrong, Kal. They asked you here so I can talk to you.” Mon-El replies.  
Superman looks at the man addressing him and says, “Mon-El? So, this is what happened to you! Thank, Rao! Kara is going to be happy you’re alive!”  
“Kal, please don’t tell Kara where I am! She’ll try to come get me. I know she has friends who can help her. I need to know she’s safe.” Mon-El states. “Besides, once I’m cured of my lead allergy, I want to come back with you and surprise Kara myself.” He turns to the screen and says, “I need to stop this from happening. I can’t let Kara die. Knowing she is alive is the only reason I even did this!”  
“OK, then.” Superman says as he turns to the unknown person and says, “This cure. You have one?”  
“Yes, we do. It’s serum that has to be taken once a month to prevent your lead allergy from returning. As long as you are back in the 21st century, you will have to take this serum. If you forget, you will die, Mon-El.” The unknown person says.  
“I think I can do that. I can’t inject it with a needle though. My skin is impervious, just like Kal’s and Kara’s.” Mon-El states.  
“You will drink it. I’ll give you enough doses to last you a few months.” The unknown person says.  
“Great! I’m sure Kara’s mom or sister can synthesize it and make more for me. If not, Kara’s friend Barry and his team might be able to help me.” Mon-El states.  
The unknown person hands Mon-El a vial of the cure.  
Mon-El opens it and looks at Superman. “Eliza or Alex will be able to, right?” Mon-El asks Superman.  
Superman says, “I’m sure of it, Mon-El!”  
Mon-El turns the vial up and takes the serum. He begins to cough. “Oh, Rao! That’s vile!”  
“Yes.” The unknown person says. “It’s not the best, but I promise you, it works! Let’s test it to make sure.” The unknown person takes a lead bullet and places it in Mon-El’s hand. “See? No reaction!”  
“That’s awesome! Thank you! I wish I knew who you were.” Mon-El says.  
“The only thing you need to know Mon-El is that true love always wins. I can see that what you and Supergirl have is that. Now, go back to your girl. She needs you!” The unknown person says. “Oh, and Mon-El?”  
“Yeah.” Mon-El responds.  
“This is yours.” The unknown person hands him a ring with the same symbol on it as Superman’s. “It’s a Legion ring. Welcome to the Legion of Superheroes. This ring will allow you fly and do many other things.”  
“Really?” Mon-El asks with a smile in his voice. “I always wanted to fly with Kara. She’ll love this!”  
“It will also allow us to call you back to the future, if we need you. That’s how we contacted Superman.” The unknown person says. The unknown person turns and walks away from the two friends.  
Mon-El looks at Superman and says, “Thanks, Kal!”  
“No problem, Mon-El. Like I said that day when I met you, you must be one heck of a guy for Kara to want to be with you. To love you like she does. I couldn’t have done it Mon-El. Both you and Kara are stronger than I can ever be. I couldn’t have left Lois. This alone makes you a hero to me.” Superman says.  
“Ok, so flying. I’ve always wanted to! I can leap, but flying was always out of the question!” Mon-El says with excitement.  
Superman laughs and says, “Shall we then?”  
With that Mon-El and Superman walk outside to see a huge green field. Superman floats up into the air and hovers above Mon-El. “Put the ring on Mon-El! Let’s get your powers in control. Then we can get you a suit. Every superhero needs a suit and a name.” Superman says.  
Mon-El puts on the ring and he can feel an energy go through him that he’d never felt before. A smile lights up his face and he gently lifts himself off the ground, only to find himself floating next to Superman. “Clark, this is amazing! Kara described it to me, but this is awe and some!”  
Superman smiles and laughs at Mon-El’s glee at being able to fly. “It is. I was so scared the first time I realized I could fly. I was only a child, you know. Since Daxam and Krypton share an ancestor, we have very similar powers. I would bet that not all of them manifested in the nine months you spent on Earth. It took years for both Kara and myself to gain all our powers. What I want to do is test them all. Teach you how to control them. You understand super strength and super speed. You know how to float. Let’s first test your flying and then we can move on.” Superman says.  
“Kara’s going to be so sad she didn’t get to teach me how to use my freeze breath or heat vision. She always wanted to show me how.” Mon-El states.  
Superman laughs and says, “I think Kara will just love have you back, Mon. I’m more than happy to mentor the man my cousin loves.” He then takes off into the sky.  
Mon-El takes off behind him and is amazed by how carefree he feels. He catches up with Superman and says, “Now, I get why you and Kara wear capes. That was hard.”  
Superman laughs and says, “Yes. It’s more aerodynamic with the cape. We’ll get you one Mon-El.” Superman lands in the field and motions for Mon-El to do the same. “OK, so flying. Check. The cape will make it easier, I promise. You’ll get used to it. Now, how many other powers have you noticed Mon?”  
“Well, the super hearing made its appearance relatively early. I never told Kara though. I first noticed it when I overheard Winn and James whispering about Livewire. I was on the other side of the room and could hear them plain as day.” Mon-El says.  
“Really? About James. Is what Cat said true?” Superman asks.  
“Unfortunately, yes. He’s good, but Kara and I both are worried he’s going to get hurt. Winn’s already sported a few black eyes from their outings.” Mon-El says.  
“I’ll talk to him when we get to National City. I sent him there to look after Kara when she revealed herself and he then thinks he can take on the big bad guys like we do. He’s not impervious like us.” Superman says.  
“Well, I wasn’t bullet proof like you or Kara. I really don’t want to test that either. I have no clue what the serum did otherwise. I know lead can’t hurt me now, so I’m assuming I am.” Mon-El says.  
“We need to test that, Mon. Come on, I think I know exactly what to do.” Superman says.  
“Clark, no! Kara will be so upset if she knew I died testing these powers.” Mon-El says.  
“Mon-El! We have to know! If you are ever going to be able to be the hero Kara knows you are capable of, we have to know what that serum does.” Superman says. “I’m going to go ask that unknown figure some questions, because you’re right, if you aren’t bulletproof now, and you die from one piercing you, then Kara will have my head. I know she’s capable of beating me now.”


	2. Kara and Winn Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the 21st Century, Kara and Winn have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, but I work two jobs and I don't get many days alway from them to write. I tend to get my ideas at work though. I finally got a day to myself, so I wrote this down. There will be more, but my little sister is getting married in about 3 weeks, so I honestly have no clue if one of my pre planned days off will consist of writing or not. We will see!!
> 
> Oh, and none of these characters are mine!!!

Back in the 21st Century

Kara lands on the DEO Balcony in her Supergirl outfit. She walks into the main room with a bland look on her face.

Winn turns in his chair and smiles when he sees his best friend walking towards him. "Kara! Hey, girl! What's up?"

Kara walks beside Winn and says, "Nothing much. Just the same old, same old. Write an article here, punch a bad guy out there. All normal run of the mill things for me."

"So, nothing new then?" Winn asks.

"Nope." Kara replies with no emotion.

Winn has noticed that Kara hasn't shown many emotions lately, and even mentioned it to Alex, but all she said was Kara was adjusting to life without Mon-El. Heck, Winn was too. Mon-El was a fabulous drinking buddy and loved teaching him about Earth culture.

"Are you ok, Kara? You know you can talk to me right?" Winn says.

"I'm fine, Winn. I just -" Kara sighs. "- I miss him so much." Kara's eyes tear up and her tears begin to stream down her face.

Winn sees her beginning to cry and stands up and steers her to a private room so they can talk. Once in the room, he sits her in a chair and hands her a tissue.

Kara takes the tissue and it turns to pulp under her super strength. "Sorry." Kara gasps when she notices the pulverized tissue.

"It's ok, Kara." Winn says.

"No, it's not!" She yells. "I'm not ok! There I admitted it! Are you happy now?!?!"

Winn backs up a few feet and holds his hands up. He definitely knows what it's like to be on the wrong side of an upset Supergirl. "Kara, I'm struggling too. He was a great friend and I seriously miss his cluelessness about English and Earth society. He was an amazing drinking buddy too. We all miss him, Kara."

Kara turns to look at Winn and says, "I love him, Winn! I'm in love with a man I'll never see again and all I want is to feel his arms around me again. To hear his voice. I know he's alive out there and that means a lot, but I'll never be able to be full without Mon-El around. I know without a shadow of a doubt that he was my soulmate, Winn!"

"I get it, Kara! I really do! Your connection to him was so much deeper than mine, but I do feel the loss everywhere." Winn replies.

"I know. I just can't sleep in my bed anymore. I can barely be in the loft at all. Everything there reminds me of him. His clothes are still there, his books. Heck, his glasses are still sitting on the night stand where he left them!" Kara says. "Every time I try to eat I think of him. He loved bringing or cooking me food for us to eat together. It was so sweet." Kara tears up at the memories. She tries to wipe her tears away, but they just appear again. They begin to get worse as Kara begins to flat out bawl her eyes out. 

Winn comes over and hugs Kara and she puts her head on his shoulder and hides her face in his shirt. He doesn't even care that his shirt is ruined by Kryptonian tears and snot. All Winn cares about at the moment is Kara's well being, even if it means just holding her and letting her bawl her eyes out in to his shirt.

A few moments later, Alex opens the door an sees Winn comforting an absolutely hysterical Kara.

"Winn! What's wrong with her?" Alex asks worried.

Winn looks up at the older Danvers sister and says, "She's missing Mon-El pretty bad today. I couldn't bear to let her just hold it in any longer. So, here I am being her best friend and letting her cry on my shoulder. Besides, I miss him quite a bit myself. He always made me laugh."

"Mon-El. This is over Mon-El?" Alex asks.

Winn nods yes. "I knew she was off and turning into robot Supergirl. To know it's that she's missing Mon-El this much just breaks my heart further for her, for them. They never got a chance to be truly happy in their relationship." 

Winn continues to pat Kara on the back and hold her as her tears continue to flow freely from her eyes. "Why are you here?" He asks.

"Well, while you were gone, an alert came through. Remember, you put that tracer on Mon-El's pod before he left Earth?" Alex asks.

"Yes." Winn says cautiously.

"Well, we got an alert off it it. I thought you'd like to know." Alex states.

"Of course!" Winn says. "Kara! Did you hear what Alex said?"

"About what?" Kara asks with tears in her eyes.

"Well, before Mon-El left Earth -" Winn says.

Kara starts bawling again and grabs onto Winn and accidentally tears his shirt. "Sorry!" She says.

"It's ok. Anyways, before he left, I put a tracer on his pod, so I'd know where he was. Alex states there's an alert. Let's go check it out," Winn says.

Winn and Kara get up and leave the private room. Kara trying and failing with all her might to hide that she'd just been bawling her eyes out.

Alex stops here and says, "We're gonna find him Kara. I miss him too. I know I was hesitant at first to see what you saw in him, but what you two did is more than I could've ever done if it was Maggie. What he did to save Earth makes him a hero in my book."

Kara just looks at her sister and smiles and says tearfully, "Thanks, Alex. I just miss him so much. I wish he knew how much I loved him. I told him before he left, but I wish I had told him before that. I love him with all I have and that feeling won't fade. I know it won't. I will try as hard as I can to protect the Earth with all I have, because then what was his sacrifice for? Nothing! I can't let it be for nothing. He deserves better than this!" She then turns and walks to Winn's side to see what's up with the alert.

* * *

When Kara enters the main room, alerts are blaring everywhere. The screens are turning red and Kara immediately goes into Supergirl mode.

"Alex says it's an alert about Mon-El. What's up Winn?" Kara says.

"The tracker is picking up some energy reading that's very similar to that device that Barry's buddy Cisco gave us." Winn replies.

"You mean like a breach?" Kara replies. 

"Yes. Precisely! It is a breach." Winn says as he reads the data.

"What do you mean is one?" Kara asks. "Come on, Winn! This is Mon-El we are talking about here! I need to know he's ok!"

"I'm trying, Kara!" Winn says exasperatedly. "Oh, hold on a moment!" 

"What?" Kara and Alex ask together.

"It seems that this breach is a portal. If my readings are correct, to the future?" Winn questions his data.

"Future?" Kara asks. "Like time travel?"

"Precisely!" Winn says excitedly.

"That's not good." Alex states.

"No it is not!" Kara says. "I've got to get him back from there! I need him! That's it! I can't do this anymore knowing he's not even in this time! Nope! This is all for nothing if we can't even track his pod. I can't let something else happen to the man I love!"

Alex turns to Kara and says, "Kara, unless you've forgotten, you can't time travel."

"No, but Barry can. I need to go get Team Flash's help to get Mon-El back." Kara states. 

"What are we going to do without Supergirl to stop rogue aliens?" Winn asks.

"What we did before I was Supergirl." Kara says unconvincingly. "I hate to leave the city vulnerable, but I just can't let anything happen to Mon-El." Kara turns to Winn and says, "What did the reading say, Winn?"

"The 30th Century? That can't be right, can it?" Winn says looking over his data. "Yep, 30th Century. Wonder why someone would open a portal and take him there?"

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting to find out!" Kara says. "Winn, where's Mon-El's super suit? I know you finished it."

"It's in my archives, why?" Winn asks.

"Go get it! I'm taking it to him. Then, I will bring him home." Kara says.

"Kara the lead!" Alex says.

"I'll take him to Earth 1. Barry and his team can help me out with curing him!" Kara states.

"I'll go with you and help you with the lead cure. I've been trying for a while anyways!" Winn says.

"Winn we need you here! James will need you as Guardian and the DEO needs your expertise!" Alex states.

"Can't the DEO help James temporarily? As Kara's best friend, I can't let her travel to another Earth, much less through time without me!" Winn says.

"I guess!" Alex exasperatedly says. "You're really going through with this?" The question was directed to Kara.

"Yes!" Kara says. "The man I love needs me. I made a promise to him that if he ever needed me that I'd be there. Also, that I'd go get his ass every time he screwed up. Well, I'm keeping my word. Send word to Earth 1 if something happens that you need me for. We'll try to be as fast as we can, but you know how these things go." She finishes.

Winn gets out of his chair and rushes to get Mon-El's suit that he'd made for him. "Why didn't we give this to him yet?" He asks Kara.

"Because I was going to give it to him on his Earth birthday. It would've been the best present from his girlfriend and partner. Oh, and his best friend of course!" Kara said.

"He would've loved it." Winn states. "I made it bullet proof and added some features that Cisco told me about that are in Barry's suit. I fixed it so it could read his Daxamite physiology. I plan on doing it to yours too. We'd have full vitals on you both as you are in the field." 

"Winn! That's awesome! Most definitely something we are doing when we get back, ok." Kara says excitedly.

"Ok, let me go get a bag packed, and I'll meet you in the main room." Winn says.

"Ok." Kara states as she flys off the balcony towards her loft to grab some of her stuff and a few things for Mon-El, too. "I'm coming, baby." She thinks to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you liked it. 
> 
> Please leave me your comments. I do moderate, so if I find it offensive, it won't ever be posted to the fic. 
> 
> Oh, and I love kudos!


	3. The Rise of Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El and Clark talk about Mon-El's superhero name. Clark gives Mon-El the push he needs to embrace a name such as Valor. 
> 
> Also provides a little background into how Mon-El and Clark could've come up with the name. It's my head canon and it makes sense to me.
> 
> There's also a little plot twist in this chapter that will be explained later in the fic through flashback. This is the only way I could write it. It didn't flow well in my head any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE!! All belong to CW/DC!
> 
> Surprise! I updated earlier than I expected. Work became boring, and I completed the chapter! So, enjoy! I promise more to come to explain some items.

It had been a few days, and Mon-El was enjoying his time training with and learning from Clark and the Legion.

"It's only been a few days, but I'm impressed, Mon-El. The training you did with Kara really paid off for you." Clark said as both landed from a training session in which Clark was teaching Mon-El to control his speed during flight. "Especially considering how long you've been able to fly."

"Kara was an amazing teacher. You and her are the example in which strive to emulate. I just can't let what that article says happen to her, Clark. I miss her so much, love her so much. I understand the sacrifice I made to save Earth. I feel as it's all for nothing if she's not alive to protect it." Mon-El says.

"I know what you mean, Mon. I told Kara after you left that I couldn't have done it. I still mean that." Clark says. "Now we need to talk about a superhero name. You can't just be Mon-El. You have a "human" name, which you must go by to anyone who doesn't know you're an alien."

"I've tried. It's a lot harder than you and Kara show it to be. She made it look so easy." Mon-El states.

"You'll get used to it the longer to practice it, trust me." Clark added. "So, any thoughts? Anything from Daxam? I mean, I know you despise your former self. The spoiled prince of the past, however, for you to be seen as hero, you may need to embrace it a little bit. So, any thought at all?"

"Well, there was this story that was in the palace's library on Daxam about this valiant and brave hero who helped Daxam "become great". Mon-El states, using air quotes around 'become great' as he said it. "I know now it was propaganda used my family to teach me how to be a prince and eventually a king, but the story has some merit to it.

"What would that be?" Clark asks.

"That to be king, you must be brave not only in times of peace, but more so in times of war. In battle itself, even. To be valiant." Mon-El states. "My father used it to try to teach me to be a brave man, to stand up for myself and my people. We all know that Prince Mon-El was not a brave man. I was a coward and selfish. When I saw the fires of Krypton falling upon my planet, I ran. I mean, my guard drug me out and put me in that pod, but I was so scared. A superhero should never show fear in battle. To this day, I fear I failed Kara. I still feel every inch the coward I was." 

"Mon-El, you are not a coward. You are a brave man. You faced your mother and told her you wouldn't succumb to her wishes. You tried to do whatever you could to protect Kara, despite her own self running into danger every chance she gets. She's strong, but your mother began using kryptonite against her and you were brave in the face of that to protect her." Clark states.

"I love her so much, sometimes it hurts to breathe. I mean I can feel my love for her in my chest, in my heart. She's an amazing person, and despite the wrongs I've done, she still forgave me and fought for us. I don't deserve her, but I can't help but to adore her with all have. I so desperately want to get back to the 21st Century so I can stop this thing from killing the only thing that was ever good in my life." Mon-El states. "I just fear, I'm not brave enough to face this thing, whatever it is, to stop it from hurting Kara. To be valiant enough, as the story says."

"That's how I know that you are the man my cousin needs. What you just said right there. That's what love is, Mon-El." Clark says. 

Mon-El notices a look on Clark's face and says, "What? What are you thinking about?"

"You keep using the word valiant as a synonym for brave. I may have an idea for a superhero name for you. It would tie back to that story. You like it right?" Clark responds.

"Yes. It was a favorite as a boy." Mon-El states. "What are you thinking?"

"Valor." Clark states.

"Huh?" Mon-El asks.

"Your superhero name." Clark adds. "Valor. It means to be brave in the face of battle. It seems very fitting to the story, and to you."

"I don't know about that, Clark. Like I said I'm not very brave." Mon-El states.

"I'm sure if Kara were here, she'd say, 'I beg to differ'. Especially, after your sacrifice for Earth." Clark states. "You are a hero, Mon-El. You are a brave man."

"It's just that, that's a huge name to take on when I don't feel it's adequate for me. I don't want to disappoint anyone, especially you or Kara." Mon-El states. "All I've ever wanted is to make her proud. To prove to her I could be the man she saw in me, despite not being able to see him myself."

"You did, Mon-El. She was so proud of you. I talked to her and she said she knew you had it in you." Clark states.

"How was she when you last spoke to her? Please tell me she didn't stop living just cause I'm no longer there. I couldn't bear that." Mon-El states.

"Want the truth?" Clark asks.

"Both of you are too honest for your own good, Clark." Mon-El states with a smile.

Clark sighs and looks Mon-El in the eyes. "Try as she might to hide her broken heart, she's not doing a very good job. She's robotic at best. No emotion. CatCo and Supergirl and that's all. She has trouble being at the loft. She doesn't sleep much. The yellow sun provides us with longevity, but we all still must sleep eventually. I'm worried, but so is everyone else."

"Oh, Kara." Mon-El sighs. His eyes tear up, and try as he might they fall from his eyes. "I thought I had it bad. Everything must remind her of me. Oh, dear, Rao! I've got to get back to her! I've got to save her! I've got to let her know how much I love her, Clark."

"And you will, Mon-El!" Clark says. "First things first, though, you really need to quit going by Mon-El all the time. Get Kara to begin calling you Mike. Your Daxamite name needs to fade away, not entirely, but just enough so that your identity doesn't get compromised so easily again. We must prevent that. It's Valor or Mike. Mon-El maybe in the deep privacy of your own home between you and Kara, but everyone else needs to call you Mike or Valor." Clark says. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. Lena knows who I am now. If she knows that, it's only time before she pieces together that Kara is Supergirl. Then, we have a bigger issue on our hands. Will Kara and I be able to trust her? Will she turn on us, you know, her knowing we are Supergirl and Valor?" Mon-El states.

"You referred to yourself as Valor. Good start." Clark says with a smile. 

Mon-El smiles.

* * *

All of a sudden, the unknown Legionnaire shows up next to Clark and says, "Superman, we have a problem."

"Problem?" Clark asks. "What kind of problem?"

"There's a portal. One very similar to the ones you and Mon-El came here through." The unknown Legionnaire says.

"Ok, well let's go check this out, then." Mon-El says.

So, the unknown Legionnaire, Mon-El, and Clark rush over the portal and all three are questionably looking at it.

"Any knowledge of what's on the other side?" Clark asks.

"No, but the data we are getting is saying there are remnants from the 21st Century." The unknown Legionnaire states. "Hey, isn't that where you both come from?"

"Yes." Mon-El replies.

All of a sudden, a whooshing noise begins and then Kara, Winn, Cisco, and Barry all come through the portal. 

At seeing Kara, both Mon-El and Clark's faces light up.

"Kara!" Mon-El says with a shocked tone.

When Kara here's her name in voice she knows all but too well, she turns to the source and says, "Mon-El!"

"Oh, Rao! Kara is it really you?" Mon-El exclaims.

"Yes, it's really me!" Kara replied.

At those words, both Kara and Mon-El super speed towards each other and he picks her up and twirls her around in his arms. 

"Oh, Rao! Kara I thought I never get to see you again anytime soon!" Mon-El exclaims with tears flowing down his face.

At this point Kara is openly crying too, and she grabs Mon-El's face and puts both palms on his cheeks and firmly kisses him on the lips. 

When the kiss breaks, Mon-El gasps. "Is this really happening? Are you real? I'm not dreaming again, am I?"

Kara smiles through her tears and says, "No, Mon-El you aren't. I'm here, baby. I came here to retrieve you because I just can't live without you anymore. I'm so miserable that I can barely do anything. I'm not the hero that Earth needs. Not without my man by my side. I thought I could do it, but I realized that I couldn't. Not without you, Mon-El. We are better together than apart." 

"Oh, dear, Rao! Oh, Kara! I'm never leaving you again. I love you so much." Mon-El replies.

"I love you, too, Mon-El. With all of my heart." Kara replies.

By this time, they are both blubbering messes. 

Mon-El puts Kara back on the ground and hugs her tightly. 

"It's feels so good to be able to feel a hug again. I never thought I'd get to feel your arms around me again." Kara states.

"In my arms, is where you belong, Kara. You can stay as long as you want. My vote is forever." Mon-El states.

"Oh, it's forever, alright. I'm never letting go of you again." Kara states.

They hug one more time and Kara wipes her tears and turns to notice that Mon-El and her have an audience.

"Kal? Oh, Rao! Kal! What are you doing here?" Kara asks.

"I came because the Legion asked me to. It turns out it was to talk to Mon-El. I've been helping him learn to use his powers. Also, to find a cure so we can return to the 21st Century, and to you." Clark states.

Kara looks between Mon-El and Clark and says, "What?? Find a cure?"

"To my lead allergy, Kara." Mon-El states with a smile. "Turns out, they have one. They cured me Kara. I'm immune now."

"And bulletproof." Clark states.

"We tested it." Mon-El states.

"You what?" Kara squeals.

"We had to see what the serum did, Kara." Clark states. "Turns out, it did more than cure Mon-El of his allergy, it made him bulletproof, like us. It also made it so his powers won't fade under a red sun. He's essentially invincible now, Kara."

"What? You are?" Kara asks.

"Yep! I just have to take the serum once a month for the rest of my life." Mon-El states.

"Ok, well maybe Eliza or Alex can look into something more permanent when we return home that would have the effects of this serum. Mon-El, baby, this is fantastic. I was really just going to come here and drag you to Earth-1 and see if Barry and his team could find you a cure. Turns out, you are ahead of me!" Kara states.

"Yep! I have some other news for you too Kara. For all of you." Mon-El states noticing Winn, Cisco, and Barry for the first time.

"Come on, tell me! You know I hate surprises." Kara says.

Mon-El takes Kara's hand and walks her over to a bench he sees in the corner. The team follows, including the unknown Legionnaire, who witnessed all this and was quite shocked at the turn of events.

Mon-El and Kara sit down and the rest of them crowd around to listen. The Legionnaire and Clark stand further off to the side as support for Mon-El more than anything else.

"Well, in the short amount of time I've been here, the Legion -" Mon-El points to the Legionnaire as he says this. " - pulled me here to save my life. To cure me so I could go back to you, Kara. To help you save National City. I agreed cause all I wanted was to come back to you and to spend my life with you protecting our city and loving you with all had, forever. I just wanted to be with you so bad once they told me they could cure me Kara. Turns out, you were ahead of me too!" 

"Yep! Winn noticed the pod was going into a portal and we tracked it here. We realized that we couldn't get here without Barry and Cisco, so Winn and I went to Earth-1 to ask for help. Turns out, they need my help too." Kara states. 

Mon-El looks at her curiously and says, "What am I supposed to get from that?"

"Long story short, Barry wasn't capable of helping us at the time, so we helped his team save him, and now here we are in the 31st Century to save my boyfriend." Kara states with a smile.

"I'd love to hear more of this story, Barry." Mon-El says looking at his friend. "I'm sure it's awesome."

"Not really, Mon-El. I'm glad Kara came though. I could've been trapped in the speed force forever without her help." Barry replies.

"More on that later." Kara states. "I'm just so glad you're ok!" Kara hugs Mon-El again and he returns the hug in full force.

"I'm better than ok! I'm holding the woman of my dreams in my arms again." Mon-El states.

Kara looks up at Mon-El and smiles. She places a kiss an his right cheek and sighs in contentment as she cuddles up in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

Mon-El noticed Winn and says, "Winn, my buddy! It's good to see you again!" 

Winn walks over to Mon-El and places his hand on Mon-El's shoulder. "It's good to see you too, buddy. I've missed you. Not as much as Kara here, but it was a lot."

Mon-El notices the suitcase like item sitting on the floor and looks at both Kara and Winn and says, "Oh, it's just a little something that Kara and I made for you. We were saving it for your Earth birthday, but it seems more appropriate now."

Mon-El removes his arms from around Kara's waist and stands up to walk over to the suitcase.

"Hold up, buddy! Sit back down next to your girl. I think you'll need to sit down for this!" Winn states.

Mon-El sits back down per Winn's request and Kara places her arms back around his waist.

Winn grabs the suitcase and places it in Mon-El's lap. "Well, open it up! I'm excited to see your reaction. Have been for a while now." 

Per request, Mon-El opens the suitcase's latches and opens the lid. Inside he sees some folded up red fabric. He touches it with his hands and says, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is, Mon." Kara states.

"Is this my super suit?" Mon-El states with awe in his voice.

"Yes, buddy. It is." Winn states.

"Well, go on. Take it out. Let's see it!" Kara states happily.

Mon-El pulls it out and it unfolds. As it unfolds, he notices that attached to it is a royal blue cape. Along with it is a blue belt for his waist and in the bottom some blue boots that perfectly match his cape.

Mon-El's eyes begin to tear up and before they know it he's bawling like a baby.

"Mon? Are you ok?" Kara asks. "Baby?"

"I'm fine, Kara. This is so unexpected. It's perfect. Better than I imagined it to be, even." Mon-El states. "Thanks so much. The both of you."

"You're welcome, baby." Kara states. She leans to kiss him on his cheek. "You deserve this. You're a hero now, Mon-El. I want you by my side protecting National City." 

"That's what I want too." Mon-El states. "Speaking of this, Kal and I came up with my hero name."

"Aw, I wanted to do that!" Kara states. "So, hit me with it!"

"Valor." Mon-El states.

"Huh." Kara says.

"What? You don't like it." Mon-El replies.

"No, I do. Just how did you come up with it?" Kara asks.

"Well, Kal and I were talking and and he said that I should come up with something to honor my Daxamite heritage. To be honest, I just want to forget about it. I'm seen as a traitor to my people and to my planet. They would never take my orders now, even if I am technically their king." Mon-El states.

"Woah, wait a minute!" Cisco chimes in. "You mean to tell me, you're royalty!"

"Was royalty! I hate who I was! My people never liked me and my parents, well let's never mention them again. Point being, with my mother dead, I am the King of a planet that isn't habitable and my people have branded me as a traitor because I chose to defend the Earth against them. They also think because of my relationship with Kara, I'm a traitor." Mon-El states. "My people wouldn't want a Kryptonian queen. They'd never accept it."

"Why is that?" Cisco asks.

Winn, Mon-El, Kara, and Clark all look at Cisco with a look.

"Because Krypton and Daxam may have been sister planets, but our people hated each other." Mon-El states. "However, due to the loss of our planets, Kara and I found out we weren't that much different from each other, after all, and found a bond through love. We fell in love and the rest is history."

"Yep, the rest is history." Kara states with a smile.

"Anyways, I can't thank you enough, Kara." Mon-El states. He then turns his head towards Winn and says, "Thanks, buddy."

"No problem, it's what best friends do." Winn states.

"You never have to thank me for this, baby. I love you so much. You have proven time and time again that you are the hero I knew you were, even when you thought you weren't." Kara states. "Anyways, back to your story."

"Ok, anyways. There was this story I read as boy back on Daxam about a hero who helped Daxam 'become great'." Mon-El states. "He was valiant and brave in battle. Valor means bravery while in battle. It seemed fitting."

"Now that you explained it to me, I love it, baby." Kara states. She kisses him on the cheek again and says. "Has a nice ring, huh? Supergirl and Valor."

Mon-El laughs and says, "Yes, it does." He kisses Kara on cheek and smiles at the rest of people around him. "Thanks, all of you. I'm so happy right now. I've got my girl in my arms, finally have a super suit and superhero name and I can go back to my time and help the woman I love save our city."

"No problem, buddy." Winn says.

"Yeah, no problem, Mon." Clark chimes in.

Cisco and Barry nod their heads in agreement and the unknown Legionnaire just smiles at him.

"So, go out it on. I wanna see it!" Kara says excitedly.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right back." Mon-El states.

With that, Mon-El changes into his new suit with super speed and smiles as he sees himself in the mirror for the first time. He begins to notice that Winn had sewn Kara's symbol over where his heart is and he smiles. "What a great way to honor her. After all she's done for me." With that thought, he super speeds back to Kara and the guys and smiles at them when he stops. "So, what do you think?"

Kara takes in Mon-El in his suit and smiles. "You look fantastic, baby! Red is definitely your color. Love the cape!"

"Did you know I can actually fly now?" Mon-El says.

"No, way! You've been holding out on me! Mon-El!!!" Kara says as she jumps up and hugs him. "Really? Well, this I have to see!"

"He's good too!" Clark chimes in. "I was just training him to control his speed when you showed up. It'll be much easier with the cape. Trust me!" Clark clasps Mon-El on his shoulder and says. "Shall we, Supergirl?"

"We shall!" Kara responds.

With that, Mon-El, Kara, and Clark go outside and take to this skys, their capes billowing behind them and laughter coming from their bellies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave reviews and kudos! I love the response and support  
> I've received from the Karamel fam so far. You guys really are amazing! 
> 
> I hate it takes me so long to write, but work keeps me on my toes. I quit one of my jobs because I have another one waiting on me in about two weeks! Very excited!
> 
> In the next two weeks, I have a vacation, starting a new job (and working the one I didn't quit), and a wedding, so updating may be limited, but I really want to update more regularly.


	4. Heading to Earth 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flashback, Kara and Winn prepare to leave Earth 38 for Earth 1 to ask Barry for his help to rescue Mon-El from the future. When they arrive, they hit a road block they weren't expecting, and catch up with some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi guys! I'm so sorry this took so long to write and post. I work two jobs!! I've gotten a few days off and now I can actually have time to write something.
> 
> This is a set of flashbacks to show how Barry gets out of the speed force and how Kara and Winn get him to agree to help them rescue Mon-El. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

72 Hours Earlier - Earth 38

Kara and Winn are prepping to leave for Earth 1.

Alex comes in the room. "Kara, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Winn found a signal from Mon-El's pod and he tracked it! We know where he is! Winn and I are going after him! We are going to bring him home!" Kara replies to her sister.

"Kara, he can't live here! The atmosphere is toxic! He'll die!" Alex states.

Kara looks at Alex and says, "Seriously! I know that, Alex! We tracked him to the 31st century, Alex! I'm sure they can cure him there! However, Winn and I can't get there without Barry or the Legends. Barry owes me a favor, so now it's time for me to cash in." 

"Barry? Your friend Barry?" Alex asks.

"You know, Barry! The Flash from Earth 1! Mon-El took me there after the Music Meister whammied me." Kara stated.

"Oh, him! I'd love to meet him sometime." Alex stated.

"I'm sure you will, you weren't around when he was on our Earth. I've told him about you, so I'm sure he'd love to meet you one day." Kara stated.

"Anyways, how can Barry help, Kara? Unless he can time travel -" Alex replied, but came to an epiphany in the middle of her sentence. "He can time travel, can't he?"

Kara nodded her head yes and said, "Yes, because he moves so fast, he can open portals in the space time continuum that has allowed him to time travel. He doesn't like to do it because he screwed up the timeline trying to save his mom, and then reset the timeline, but he owes me and I can't let Mon-El be somewhere he might be hurt without me. I need to get him back. Even, if it's bringing him to Earth 1 temporarily until we have a cure for the lead allergy, I'm all for it." 

"Kara, who's gonna protect National City?" Alex asked.

"I talked to J'onn. He said he was capable of stepping in upon my absence." Kara stated. "Alex - "

"No, Kara!" Alex yelled.

"What? Alex, you can't talk me out of this one, ok? This is the man of my dreams' life at stake. We've talked about this! If this was Maggie you'd do anything to get her back. Mon-El is my Maggie, ok! I need him! I can't breathe, Alex. I miss him so much! I know he's the man I will spend my life with. He's it. I know how much he loves me, Alex, and the feeling is mutual. I can't let anything or anyone prevent me from saving him. He deserves to know how much I love him, once and for all. I will not settle until he's back here on our Earth, safe and sound and breathing normally." Kara stated with tears streaming down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. To her, they were a badge of honor. It meant that she would never let Mon-El go.

Alex walks up to Kara and hugs her as tight as she can. "Ok, but please be careful, Kara."

"I'm going to try. I won't be alone. Winn's coming with me. He was able to track Mon-El's pod and has the coordinates. Besides, Winn finished Mon-El's super suit. We were waiting for his Earth birthday, but I think it's appropriate for him to receive it now." Kara stated.

"His super suit?" Alex asked confused. 

"He's ready, Alex. He almost sacrificed his life for a planet that's not even his. That's a hero deserving of a suit. It's pretty bad ass too. I think he'll love it. It has a cape and all, you know to make those super leaps more awesome." Kara stated. "He needs a name, but Winn and I are gonna talk to Barry's friend Cisco. He's the king of naming superheroes, apparently. However, I did hope to give him his name. After all, I am his girlfriend and mentor."

Alex looked at Kara funny.

"What? Just cause he's stuck in time somewhere doesn't mean I'm not his girlfriend anymore, Alex. I know without a doubt, that I am the love of his life and if he could've stayed, he would've. We tried to prevent it, but Rhea wouldn't listen to Mon-El." Kara stated.

"Ok. You are right, though. You do deserve to give him the suit and name. Did you have any ideas?" Alex asked.

"A few. One I believe he will actually like that Winn and I cooked up. I want to run it by Cisco first, then Mon-El when we find him. What he did was what I knew he had in him all along and I'm so proud of him." Kara stated.

Alex hugged Kara again and said, "Before the Parasite attack, I talked to him. I told him how unwavering you were in your confidence in him. I guess he took that to heart. He really did become the hero you saw. I'm sorry for judging him so much. I know how happy he made you, Kara."

Kara hugged Alex as tight as she could without hurting her. "Thanks, Alex. I needed to hear that."

Winn walked in the room and said, "Kara! Oh, good ! You're here! We need to go if we are going to get to Mon-El anytime soon."

"Be safe, Winn!" Alex stated. "Both of you, be safe!"

"I've got Supergirl by my side, I'm pretty safe, Alex!" Winn stated.

"That's my fear. Kara, I hate to say this, but sometimes you jump without thinking." Alex stated.

"I've heard that before." Kara stated. "Not only from you, either. Mon-El consistently pointed it out to me. It made him worry a lot."

"Please listen to us, Kara, when we think it might be a bad situation and that we need a plan. He had your safety in mind, I'll give him that one. If one us from here on out asks you to stop and think, first please listen. We care about your safety." Alex stated.

"Ditto." Winn added. 

Kara looked at Winn funny.

"What? I worry too. You're my oldest friend, Kara, and might I say best friend. Just head our advice, please. We are here supporting you, always, because we value your safety." Winn stated.

"Exactly." Alex stated.

Kara and Alex hug once more. Alex gives Winn a small hug, as well.

Winn steps to a safe space away and activates the device Cisco had given Kara all those months ago that they recovered from the Music Meister. 

A blue swirling orb appears in front of them and Winn picks up the suit case that holds Mon-El's super suit. "Ladies first." He stated.

"Always a gentleman, Winn." Kara stated with a smile.

With that, Kara stepped through the portal onto Earth 1 and Winn came through close behind.

The portal closed behind them and they found themselves in the breech room of STAR Labs with a curious Cisco, Iris, and Harry looking on.

* * *

Earth 1 - 70 hours Earlier

Cisco was sitting in the control room of STAR Labs working on the computer when an alert came through. 

Iris, who was sitting next to him said, "What is it?"

Cisco looked at his various screens and said, "There's a breech opening in the breech room."

Iris said, "Great place for it to open."

Cisco sarcastically replied, "I know."

Iris and Cisco got up and walked briskly to the breech room. Harry, who had been walking down the hall at the time asked, "Where's the fire?"

"No fire, but a breech just opened. We are heading to investigate." Cisco replied.

With that, Harry joins Cisco and Iris as they make their way to the breech room. Just as they make it there, they see Supergirl and Winn come through the breech and it close behind them.

"Kara?!?" Iris asked. 

"Yes." Kara replied as she walks up to Iris. "I need your help. Actually, I need Barry's help. I'm desperate to get my boyfriend back from the 31st century, and Barry owes me one."

"Kara, Barry isn't here." Iris said sadly. "He's been stuck in the speed force for about a month now."

"What? What happened?" Kara asked.

"We'll talk more about all this in a moment when we can go sit down, but first who's this?" Harry asked.

Kara turns to Winn and says, "This is my best friend, Agent Winn Schott, Jr., he works at the DEO as the resident tech genius. He's been my friend long before I was Supergirl. He even made me my suit."

As Kara is introducing Winn, he held out his hand and Iris, Cisco, and Harry all shook his hand.

"Well, Winn, it's nice to meet you. I think Barry mentioned you from when he was trapped on your Earth temporarily." Iris stated.

"Good to know I'm memorable." Winn stated sarcastically.

"You're never forgettable, Winn. It's why I need you here. You saw past Mon-El's past and became his first friend when he arrived on our Earth, he'd want you here too. That I can promise." Kara stated with a hand on Winn's shoulder.

"Okay, so let's go in the other room so we can discuss what happened with Barry and Mon-El." Iris said.

With that, Kara and Winn follow Iris, Harry, and Cisco into the control room. 

Kara looks around and said, "Where's Caitlin?" 

Cisco replied, "We will discuss that too. It can be a long story."

With that the group sits down and catch each other up on the events that are bringing them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. It's Fan Fic Writers Appreciation Day, so I hope you will send me a comment. I love them! They definitely help me keep going. 
> 
> Again, as I said above, I work two jobs, but I hope to begin to write more. It definitely helps with this horrid hiatus.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave your kudos!
> 
> Also, flames have no place here! I moderate all reviews and no one can be anonymous. I've read bad things about this fandom and I won't allow anyone to sully my love of my ship, it just makes me love them more. I shipped them and loved them before I saw how hateful some people were. I honestly don't how people can be so cruel over a fictional TV show.


End file.
